Unlikely Pair
by AnaLuciaa
Summary: Severus Snape finds himself watching two of his students in a muggle pub, rooting for the unlikely couple.


Written for the Wand/Wood Competition; ******Alder: **___Alder is an unyielding wood, yet it's ideal owner is not stubborn or obstinate, but often helpful, considerate and most likeable. Whilst most wands seek similarity in the characters of those they will best serve, alder is unusual and desires a nature that is noticeably different to its own. When an alder wand is happily placed, it becomes a loyal helpmate. _******Write about an unlikely pairing.**

Also written for the Monthly Drabble A Thon Challenge; Prompt- A muggle pub

A/N; I realize Snape is a bit OOC, but I wanted this to be lighthearted. I'm hoping it didn't come across too badly.

For the first time in his life, Severus Snape felt like a giddy school girl.

He sat in the corner of the small, dingy muggle pub, barely able to contain himself. But he had to remain calm, it would do no good to draw attention to himself. It had taken him months to find out where young mister Malfoy had been gallivanting off to, to blow his cover now would be most unfortunate.

It was always during Hogsmeade trips that the blonde wizard seemed to disappear, but where no one could be sure. Not even the two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, knew where their ringleader had made off to. Severus, being the caring Head of House that he was, took it upon himself to find out.

Little did he know that a few short weeks later during one of his many failed attempts at following Draco, he'd bump into Minerva, who seemed to be searching for a missing student of her own. Seemed like Hermione Granger had been giving the Gryffindor professor the run around as well.

Severus, being the intelligent man he was, had his suspicions that the two were running off together. He wasn't daft, he'd noticed the longing glances, the secret smiles, and even the fact that Malfoy hadn't uttered the word 'mudblood' in quite some time. When he'd shared his thoughts with his fellow professor and long time friend, she'd scoffed at him and teased him mercilessly. A 'hopeless romantic' she'd called him.

He refrained from cackling gleefully. Merlin, he couldn't wait to show that shriveled prune up.

The old, surly barman wandered over for the third time that hour, snappishly asking if he planned on ordering anything. Snape spared him a cross look before shooing him away, unkindly letting the old fart know his services weren't needed and to sod off.

So there he sat in the smallest, darkest part of the room, silently studying the pair of students holding hands and whispering what he assumed were sweet nothings to one another. It was an odd sight, no doubt. The lion and the serpent, who would have thought?

He ignored the curious glances the few muggle occupants in the pub sent him, chalking it up to the way his wizarding robes stood out in contrast to their jeans or suits. Unfortunately, Severus did not take into consideration that a grown man peering over his menu at two teenagers in what could only be described as pure elation was not entirely normal.

The sound of hurried footsteps pulled the older man from his musings.

"Good Lord, Severus." Minerva McGonogall huffed, unwinding her red and gold scarf and patting down her disheveled hair. "What's so urgent that couldn't wait until- "

He rudely shushed her, motioning to the seat beside him before sending a panicked look back towards their students. Ahh, brilliant. They seemed to be in the middle of a tiff and hadn't noticed the witch's arrival.

When she'd finally settled beside him he motioned to the table he'd been monitoring for the last hour and a half, nearly smirking at the look of astonishment that settled on her wrinkled face.

_"No!"_ She whispered in disbelief, reaching for the pair of eyeglasses she had hanging around her neck to get a better view of the couple. "_This _is why they've been mysteriously vanishing?"

Snape merely nodded, satisfied that he'd proved himself to be right all along.

The two professors, huddled behind their opened menu, watched in silence as the tiff turned into a full blown argument and Hermione stormed out, bushy hair crackling with anger. Draco had stayed seated a few moments longer, glaring at anyone near their table that had been watching the fight, before taking his leave as well, slamming the pub door behind him.

Only then did Minerva lean back in her seat, that look of wonder still etched on her face while Snape finally allowed the menu to fall to the table. The witch wasted no time in signaling the pinched face bartender over and ordering two glasses of brandy, which he gratefully drained the moment it was brought to the table, though he could have done without the dirty look from the ancient muggle.

Once Minerva threw back her own glass, she turned to look at him, not bothering to conceal the wide grin already spreading across her face. Severus found he could no longer contain his own smirk and within seconds they broke out in unabashed laughter. She gestured towards the barman for another round, wiping away a tear of mirth that leaked out of her watering eyes.

"I cannot wait to tell Albus!" She exclaimed, breaking out into a fresh round of chuckling.

And while Severus felt utterly foolish for finding such delight in the blossoming relationship of two students, he couldn't bring himself to care much at the moment.

For though he would never admit it aloud, Severus Snape was indeed a hopeless romantic kind of fellow. And he was rooting for this unlikely pair to make it work.


End file.
